Promises Kept
by Pondy
Summary: Dorm #9. Also known as the misfit dorm. Where new friends are made and old ones are found. The teenagers in this dorm are in for one hell of a ride when a bunch of new roommates join their room. AkuRoku, Zemyx, RiSo, etc. AU
1. The End Of Us

Haha yes! Months after writing this, I have finally put it up! And it's mostly cause of my awesome beta Dorkyduck117!!! Obviously this is AU. I'm keeping the OC's to a minimum for your reading pleasure!

Disclaimer: If I owned the seires, I wouldn't be writing this, now would I?

* * *

I hurried down the path, watching every step, as I hurried to beat my best friends to the beach. I didn't know where Roxas was, but I was sure Sora was already waiting for us at the beach. Roxas was too impatient to wait for 'us slowpokes', so he met me at the entrance where our race began. I ran my hardest as I approached the opening in the distance.

Of course, since I was running so hard, I was too distracted to notice Roxas appearing in front of me, with his blue eyes widening as he saw me running straight at him. He braced himself at the same time I did. I tried to stop, but of course, I couldn't. At the last second I tripped and fell on top of him.

"Ow, ow, ow..." Roxas kept repeating as we laid there with me sprawled on top of him. I attempted to sit up, only to stop when I felt my ankle pulse in pain. I reached down and rubbed it, then liften my hand up quickly, only to find myself looking at blood on my hand. It figured that we would fall _right_ at the sharpest plant along the way.  

"RoxasI'msosorry," I said quickly, slurring my words together. I ignored the pain and sat up against the tree closest to us. Since I had already seen my injuries, I looked over at Roxas. He looked less injured than me, with just a few scrapes and a cut elbow.

"Don't worry about it," He said, smiling at me as he stood up. When he looked down me, his expression changed from happy to one of panic.  

"Your ankle! We have to get you to a doctor!" He shouted, freaking out. 

 "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." In truth, I just wanted to watch the star shower. It was going to start today, after all. We were going to leave soon and it would be one of our last times together.  

"Hey, you two! What are you doing?" 

 We both looked at each other as we heard Riku's voice. Roxas waved him over. He walked over, and looked down at my hurt leg, then back at me.

"What did you do this time, you idiot?" He teased. I stuck my tongue out at him, and slowly stood up...well, attempted to anyways. It was futile, seeind as my ankle was probably broken...not that it hurt, though. As I fell back down, I felt Riku's arms wrap around me.  

"You really need to be more careful," he whispered softly, and I blushed. Riku always messed with us like this. 

"Now, up you go," he said, flipping me so that he was carrying me bridal style.  "Riku! Let me down!" I yelled, smacking his arm. I watched as he smiled and started carrying me back down the path towards town...most likely so he could force me to the hospital, but I didn't want to go. I had a fear of the hospitals, and Riku knew that. 

"Roxas! Save me!" I shouted lamely, and Roxas ran to catch up to us.  

"C'mon, Riku, she can take care of herself," Roxas pleaded, "I'll take her to my place. My mom can fix her up!" Riku sighed loudly.  

"No. She's going to the hospital whether you like it or not. Her injuries are too bad. What did you two do anyways?" Riku asked, and Roxas and I both blushed. We didn't like it when Riku went all 'adult' on us. We could never figure out any counters. Now, Sora and Kairi...they were really good at it, but not us. It was like they were closer to each other than Roxas and I were. Of course, that was probably true. After all, Roxas was the shy twin, and Sora was the hyper twin. I normally just kept to myself, but Kairi was probably the friendliest girl on this island. Sora and her had tons of friends, while Riku, Roxas, and I were pretty much loners, other than our friendship with one another.  

"Riku?" Kairi's voice rang out. I hadn't even noticed her arrival. "What happened?"  

"These two idiots have yet to explain it to me," Riku shrugged. I winced as pain went through my leg. Roxas, noticing my expression, held onto my hand. We had a deep bond, Roxas and I, which the other had with each other as well.

Roxas looked up at the two with an embarrassed look on his face, and began to explain what had happened, even though we had done things like this in the past...Although, of course, those times didn't end with me on my way to the hospital.  

"Um...guys?" I asked, and they all looked down at me, "Can I have something to put on my ankle? It's kinda...you know... bleeding?"  

Kairi's face paled as she looked over at my bloody foot. It was obvious she was trying to avoid looking at blood, but that wasn't working for her too well. Roxas shrugged his apology. He didn't have anything to put over it. We were all inwardly hoping Riku had something to cover the injury with for different reasons, but he just sighed. He wasn't carrying anything to use as a cover. I closed my eyes as I started feeling dizzy.  

"Riku...Just hurry," I said. At this point, I didn't even care if I went to the hospital. The cut was really bad and kept bleeding. Riku looked at Kairi.  

"Let Sora know where we're going," Riku instructed. Kairi nodded and ran toward the path as fast as she could. Riku glanced at Roxas, who had been looking down.  

"I know you want to be with her, but you need to go find her mother, and let her know what happened," Riku said, and I glanced up at Roxas with pleading eyes. He was my closest friend out of everyone. I really wanted him to be with me...but my mom needed to know that I was okay as well. He looked up at us, determined.  

"I'll be back as soon as I can!" We watched as Roxas ran off in the direction of the houses. It would take him a while, but we both knew he would be running as fast as he possibly could to make it there. He was always so determined like that. It was something that I liked a lot about him, for some reason. 

 "Hold on tight. I'm going to run as fast as I can with you," Riku told me softly. He was the one who always made sure everyone was all right, no matter what the danger.  

"I will," I said smiling. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding on as tightly as possible. With that, he began to run, carrying me all the to the hospital.

--------

"Sora! Roxas!" I shouted, waving to them happily. It had been a few days since the accident, and I was finally able to leave my house and walk around. The had to stitch up my foot and wrap it, but I was able to walk out with a large cast on since nothing was broken. Riku was the only one I had told about finally being able to walk, so we decided to surprise the others.   

Roxas' face lit up as he saw Riku and I appear behind the bushes.  

"Chie!" He smiled and ran over to us, hugging me and laughing, "I didn't know you could walk!"  

"It was a surprise, dummy," I smiled. Of course, it was also because I wanted the monthly star shower before it gone...and before _I_ was gone. Tomorrow the last ferry was leaving, which meant I would be moving. Sora and Roxas were moving as well. Of course, we were moving to different towns...so we would never get to see each other...

I shook my head and smilked again. I was happy to be with my friends now, and I wanted to make the most of our last moments together. We probably wouldn't see each other for a very long time, seeing as the ferry was so rare and expensive. Destiny Islands was more of a private place, after all.  

None of us wanted to leave though. We all wanted to stay here and go to school...which was the worst school to attend...but our parents wanted more from us. My mom wanted me to go to a private excel school, while Roxas and Sora needed to find a good high school that would 'improve their lives'. Seriously. That's what the brochure from the school said. It was funny, since they were both already so smart.

I snapped out of my little daydream to see Sora running over to us, his huge goofy grin on his face. That grin always cheered us up, no matter what.  

"I'm glad you're better!" Sora told me happily. He was always affected by stuff like this, probably because of the whole 'twin telepathy' theory we had about the two. Roxas was sad that I was hurt, so naturally, Sora would feel down as well. It freaked the rest of us out, at least, until we got used to it. Twins always had those weird powers.  

"Sora! Roxas!" Kairi yelled as she ran over to us, "Riku! Chie! You're okay!" I smiled, noticing that the sun was lower in the sky.  

"Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?"  

"I thought you weren't going to make it..." she admitted quietly. That made us all remember what tomorrow was.  

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," I responded. Roxas grabbed my arm and we walked over to the beach with everyone else. It was times like this that made me happy that no one knew about our beach. It had been a long day for all of us; packing, saying goodbye to some, and for me, learning to walk.   

Kairi was the first to sit, with Sora next to her. Riku followed him, and Roxas helped me sit. It was the order we always sat in. I don't ever remember how it came to be, but we always sat exactly like this. We sat there in silence, waiting...counting down the moments until the shower began. At the final seconds, we all inwardly counted the seconds left.  

Three... Two... One...  

The star shower began, and I don't know why, but this one seemed more beautiful than any other. Maybe because it was our last time together...or maybe because we were all here. We would never know, we would just remember.  

"So... We'll all be friends forever? No matter what happens?" Roxas asked quietly.  

No one answered, as we all knew the answer. Kairi looked over at the rest of us. She was holding a paopu fruit in her hand. As far as I knew, no one in our group had ever used a paopu fruit before...but we all hoped that our wish would come true. We all reached over and grabbed a tip off the end of the paopu fruit and ate it in silence. Smiling, Riku responded.  

"Always" 

Well, that's chapter one! Review please?


	2. A New Friend Gone

Chapter Two~~~~!! I'm writing this really quickly....

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts then Xemnas' name would be Mansex.

* * *

"I. Hate. It. Here." I spat out as I walked through the door. Sure, I had only been living in this stupid town for a month, but it sucked. No one at my school wanted to be friends with a girl who arrived in the middle of the school year, especially one with a scar on her foot.

I dropped my heavy school bag next to the door and headed into the kitchen. My mom never packed me a large lunch, so by the time I got home, I was starving. I opened the fridge and pulled out a coke, popping it open and taking a big sip.

"Hey sweetie! Welcome home!" My mom said, walking into the kitchen, obviously ignoring my previous remark. Judging on how quiet she was, she had just put my brother to sleep. She snuck over and hugged me, "Oh, happy birthday!"

I almost snickered. Yeah, it was a really happy birthday. I had no friends here, none of my old friends had called me, and I was stuck in an advanced school. Apparently everyone at the school graduated and went to high school at least a year early. Plus the school was from 7 in the morning until 4 in the evening. The letters Sora sent came only once every few weeks, and that was the only thing I had to look forward to. Even my home life sucked. My mom was struggling to take care of my brother and work at the same time. And since I wasn't old enough to work, I couldn't help.

"I'm going out." Was my late response. It's not like my mom cared where I went. I had a cell phone and knew my way around town after she made me memorize where the important places were..which is something I never want to do, _ever _again. Before she could tell me to grab a jacket or some other unimportant motherly advice, I was out of the door.

The lucky thing, the only thing I even liked, was that I lived across the street from a huge park on a cliff. I knew the entire park inside and out, seeing as I spent most of time sitting on the benches. Today I chose the bench on the other side of the park near the cliff. Sure, a lot of couples spent their time up there, but it was still a nice place to watch the sky at night. I'd been sitting at that bench for at least an hour as I waited for something to happen. Then a flaming redhead appeared. He had two tear drop tattoos below his eyes and bright green eyes. He automatically caught my interest.

If I knew he was planning on confronting me, then maybe I would have been better prepared. While I wasn't paying attention, he came over and slipped his jacket over my shoulders. I blushed and quickly looked over at him. He just smiled softly.

"You looked cold." He said, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, which he looked a bit young to use. A moment later his lighter followed. He took out one cigarette and lit it, closing his eyes as he took a puff of it.

"Thanks…" I said quietly, "But, don't you need it?"

He shook his head, his hair magically staying in place, "Nah. I'm warm enough."

I didn't say anything else; I just sat there realizing how cold I had been. The guy had a really warm jacket, and it smelled like cigarettes. After a moment, I saw stars shooting overhead. It had been one month since the day we moved here, to Radiant Gardens. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I hated it here. No one liked me. I never got to talk to Roxas either. And now this strange guy was here with me…

"Hey, what's wrong?" The guy asked softly. He didn't have the tone of 'omg, are you okay', but he still asked it anyways. I shook my head, looking down. I pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them, and he sat down next to me, somewhat making me feel better. I felt like there was maybe a friend for me here after all. After a few more minutes, I looked up.

"I… I just moved here. Everything I cared about was there…" I wasn't crying anymore, but I still couldn't bring myself to look up at the stars.

"Well, I just moved here too." The redhead replied, "I'm Axel."

"Chie." I whispered to him.

"So, Chie, tell me, what are you doing out here so late?" he questioned, taking another puff of his cigarette.

"I just wanted to get away from home," I admitted.

"Oh? It seems like you really don't like here."

"I hate it." I stated plainly.

Axel looked slightly amused. He stood up and went over to the ledge, looking over it, "You hungry?"

I opened my mouth as my stomach growled. I looked down and blushed. Axel grabbed my arm and made me stand up, then let go of my arm and motioned for me to follow him.

We soon ended up at a little coffee shop next to the park. I was wearing Axel's jacket at this point, since it was slowly getting colder. We sat next to the window, chatting about little things. He ended up ordering a mocha for himself and a hot chocolate for me. Of course, I grumbled about wanting coffee, but he ignored me. We sat in silence for a few moments, sipping our drinks, before I spoke up. I don't know why, but I couldn't help myself.

"You seem cool."

Axel looked over and smiled, "You do too."

----------

"Why do you have to go?" I was crying. Axel was leaving to go to a different high school. The school was huge, with both a high school and college campuses. It even had dorms for the students. It was the school Axel had been dying to go to. It was still only ten in the morning...almost exactly a year after we had started out friendship. We were planning on spending the entire day together by doing everything we loved. Apparently we would also be doing something special as well, though he wouldn't tell me what it was.

"I'm sorry Chi," Axel patted my head reassuringly as a few more tears fell silently down my face, "but I'll come visit if I ever get off campus."

We entered the mall, with the redhead pulling me straight to the piercing booth. And of course it was the more dark and gothic piercing stand. I looked up at him, confused. My mom would _never _allow me to get a piercing. Axel put his arm around me and smiled.

"I put in an order. Under Axel Kajimizu." The man behind the counter immediately pulled out a box with two earrings in them. Axel had already pierced his ears three times, I couldn't figure what he was piercing this time. I looked over at the custom earrings.

"Axel." I gasped. It was the design he had created with my help a few weeks ago. It was a heart with three edges at the bottom with two spiked lines crossing through it. It was black and red too, just like I suggested he color them.

The man grunted, "Both for you? Or is one for girl?" He asked, nodding in my direction.

Axel nodded, "Cartilage. One for me. The other goes to her, if she doesn't chicken."

"I'm not a chicken!" I exclaimed, "I can take it! But one thing… How did you get to my mom to agree?"

"I have my ways." Axel smirked. The man laughed. He was certainly enjoying our conversation. He probably thought we were a couple, judging from the way we acted.

"Alright. You first, to show her it doesn't hurt," The man said, and took Axel back to a chair and sat him in it. A few minutes later, Axel stood up. He had the piercing done in his right ear. The man motioned for me. Cautiously, I stepped forward and sat on the chair. I closed my eyes tightly, and held my breath. I felt a sharp pain as the man pierced my right ear, the same as Axel. I felt tears running, but there weren't that many. Axel wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we went over to a bench after he paid. I cried for a minute longer, and he waited. It was the strange relationship we had.

"C'mon Chie. Let's go get ice cream." Axel said poking my arm. I couldn't help but smiling.

"Alright, but then we're heading to the arcade." I laughed.

"Chie." Axel said seriously, after yet another round of DDR where I kicked his butt.

"Yeah?" I responded nonchalantly while I wiped the sweat off my head. We had been playing on expert after all.

"I…" He took a deep breath, "I'm gonna miss you."

I stared wide-eyed at the flaming redhead in front of me. Axel never shared his emotions. _Never._ His face was even a little flushed. Even he knew it was crazy of him.

"I'm gonna miss you more." I responded smiling. His face brightened considerably. I stepped closer to him and hugged him. And, for once, he actually hugged back. After we let go, his phone rang. It was his mother telling us it was time to go...even though neither of us wanted him to go.

---------

"Chie~~~ Get up!!" I groaned as my brother jumped up and down on my bed. I threw my pillow at him and hid under my covers, hoping he'd go away.

"C'mon onee-chan! You're going to high school today!" He cheered. Probably just because he would get my bedroom. Which was bigger than his…

"Ugh…." I sighed and sat up. My brother took that as a sigh that I was awake and he left. I stood up and grabbed my clothes off my desk, slowly getting dressed. I really wasn't in the mood to shower, so I just threw my clothes on. I put my hair up and went downstairs, to eat my last breakfast before heading off to Radiant Gardens Academy.

* * *

Please review! They make me happy!


	3. No Way! We're Together Again!

Sorries bout the long wait. . My beta had computer issues and I took an extra day to write it. Anyways, I'm gonna be labeling the days at first, until all the important stuff is over with.

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts Axel and Roxas would be dating. But they aren't...

----

DAY 1

------

I cautiously approached the door to Dorm Number Nine, and knocked. It was a silent knock, as I was slightly freaking out now. I had seen some pretty scary looking kids just walking to get my papers from the office...some were smoking, some with a million piercings, and it was creepy...but I knew I could last here. Heck, I probably looked like half of them.   

I had already gotten my schedule and other things like that. While I had been in the office, I realized just how many kids really did go here. Before, I had thought my mom was just trying to freak me out, but boy, was she right. Every place I passed had a ton of kids doing something or another. The dorm rooms could hold up to 30 kids each. At least, that's what I had heard, and knowing that, it was probably true.  

After a moment or two of waiting, two girls answered the door. The older looking one had long brown hair tied back in a braid and green eyes, while the younger one had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a thigh length white dress. They both smiled at me. 

"You must be our new roomate. I'm Aerith, and this is Namine," The brown haired girl said, gesturing to herself, then to the blonde.

I smiled a bit, "I guess I am. I'm Chie." 

Aerith grabbed the smaller one of my bags and led me up the stairs to my room. Namine followed up silently, speaking up to point out anything important that Aerith forgot to tell me about. They told me that I had no roomate yet, but there were some students who hadn't arrived. Then they showed me my bathroom and the other important rooms. The dorm was huge, with space for a ton of people, and the roof was a garden that my dorm mates tended to, and now, so would I.  

Namine spoke up, "You're in luck. This dorm is really close. We all care about each other a lot. Plus, tonight everyone is here. It's movie night."  

The two left me up in room to start unpacking. I didn't really want to unpack yet; I just wanted to go meet my dorm mates. Of course, I was nervous, seeing as I probably didn't know any of them. I looked up at the mirror that was hanging on the wall. My hair didn't really look all that bad, especiall since I'd been sitting in a car all day. I had cleaned my lip piercing the other day, so it was nice and shiny. I grabbed my sweatshirt and threw it on, deciding to keep warm. I'd learned very quickly that the dorms didn't tend to keep the heaters and AC off whenever possible.

I left my room and headed downstairs, where I assumed everone would be. Once I was at the bottom of the staircase I followed the voices I heard to the main sitting room. As I appeared in the doorway, everyone looked at me. My eyes traveled to each and every one of them. Aerith had a smile on her face, "Everyone, this is our new dorm mate-"  

"Chie?" One of the guys asked incredulously, standing up. He had bright flaming red hair...two tattoos...

"Axel? No way!!!" I ran over to him and hugged him, and he hugged me back. I heard a couple people gasp. I guess Axel still didn't like people hugging him...or touching him in general. We were both in shock. I hadn't seen him in ages because he never got a break. He wanted to move up a grade because he started a few years late.  

"I've missed you so much, Ax..." I told him, and he smiled.  

"I've missed you too, Chi," he responded.

All of a sudden, the blue-eyed boy sitting on the couch, next to where Axel was sitting, gasped. His eyes widened, "Chie? Like, _Chie_, Chie?"  

I turned and looked at him. Axel sat down and motioned for me to sit on his lap. I felt safe again with him. All the nights without him were hell. Even school sucked. The blonde stared and me and I stared at him.

He began to whisper something quietly, and the he got louder, "Look towards the moonlit sky..."

"...And you'll see me in the stars," I responded, along with two other boys. We all looked at each other.  

"I.... I guess that paopu fruit really did work," I said laughing quietly. I couldn't believe it, really. It was the twins...and Riku too, of course. Roxas pinched my arm, then his own, and I gave him a funny look. He shrugged.  

"I was making sure we weren't dreaming," he said.

I rolled my eyes, and Riku smirked, "So, how'd you get into this school? You _are_ a year younger than us..."  

"I went to that excel school, remember? I skipped a grade 'cause I was ahead." I told them. The excel school _did_ promise skipping at least one year. It was nice though, since it meant I got to see these guys again. A guy with silver-blue hair stood up and left, taking with him a thick book. A blonde boy with a mullet followed him. We all watched them leave, and a few moments later, they returned.

The blonde with the mullet smiled at me, "Hi! I'm Demyx. That emo kid over there is Zexion. I'm assuming your name is Chie."   

I nodded. The rest of the group introduced themselves, except for a few quiet ones who had their friends do it for them. Then they decided that we needed to watch the scariest movie possible. Apparently, every Sunday was scary movie night, which didn't make sense, because we all had school the next day. I looked around and smiled. I was sitting in between Axel and Roxas, all of us extremely interested in the movie. Aerith, Namine, and a guy with pink hair, Marluxia, I think, all left the room, not really wanting to watch anything with violence. Sora and Riku were sitting with another blonde and all them stayed to watch the movie. Though I did notice Sora flinch a lot, which I knew he would.  

After a few minutes, I smelled something cooking in the kitchen. I guessed that was what the three that left were doing. Two of the girls were way too into the movie, but kept complaining about the lack of gore...and it was a pretty gory movie. Zexion was reading, obviously paying no attention to the movie, while Demyx hid behind him every time he was afraid. I could tell that this dorm really was close, and I know I would fit in here, for once.  

-----

DAY 2

-----

"Chie, why are you following me?" Zexion asked, clearly annoyed. He didn't seem to like me too much, but Axel did tell me he was like that to everyone for a while, until he really got to know them.  

"Because my class is in this direction too. Duh," I responded.  

"Who's class?" He asked, and I could tell he was hoping it wasn't the same class as his.  

"Uhm... Professer... something," I responded, being unable to remember what his name was.  He sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Professor Ansem?"  

I nodded. Zexion seemed to look mad, but calm. It was rather weird. I looked around and confirmed that this school would be like every other school in the world. Each clique was separated in their own little groups, carefully avoiding the others. As we finally entered the room, I was surprised at the lack of kids in the class. There were maybe ten students total. I knew this class was an elective, but I still thought there would be more people. Zexion glanced at me before he went to sit in the back of the classroom. I stoof awkwardly at the front of the room, having no idea of what I should do.  

"Xirion, Chie?" A deep voice asked, and I jumped slightly, and turned around.  

"That's me," I said, and the man motioned for me to step closer.  

"I'm professor Ansem, your teacher," He said as he picked up a pile of papers and read something on the of one, "You're taking this class because you to, correct?"

I nodded, and he continued, "You haven't missed much. I'll give you the work you've missed after class. Your partner will be Nomura."  "Uhm... who's Nomura?" I asked. It sounded familiar.

"Ah.... right. In this class you will be called by your last name. For instance, you'll be called Xirion," He said, "Nomura, please stand up."

With a sigh, Zexion stood up, setting his book down. I walked back and sat next to him. I could tell he wasn't extremely happy about working with me. The late bell rand a moment later.  

"Today, we will be doing a study on animals in the natural habitats. I will assign each pair with a different mammal."

------

"God, if you don't like me then just say it," I told Zexion as we sat down for lunch. I had practically followed him the entire morning. All of our classes were either together, or near one another. He took a bite out of his sandwich, made by Aerith, ignoring me. I sighed. He had acted like this the entire day.

"I don't," He said quietly after a moment.

"I mean, I'll leave if you-" I began to say, not hearing his previous comment.  "I don't care if you follow me. You're not _that_ annoying," He said a bit louder. That surprised me. I didn't really expect him to actually put up with me. Then again, he was friends with Demyx... and that kid was crazy. I was confused.

"Then why don't you talk to me at all?"

"Because..." He sighed, "You wouldn't understand yet."

"_Please_, Zexion?" I asked, puppy dog eyes out.  

"Have Axel explain it to you later," He responded nonchalantly, taking another bite.  

"Ugh... Fine." I looked down and unwrapped my sandwich. It was the first time in a while that I had actually had a decent lunch. I took a bite and savored it. As I took another bite, I heard laughing, and it was getting closer to us.

"_Look_," One of the boys in the group sneered, "Zexy has a new friend, and look! She has a lip piercing! So scary!"

"Shut it, Saix," Zexion growled, glaring at the boy. I was unsure of what to do.  "Aw, how sweet! He's protecting her!" A different one said.

I growled, "I didn't know they allowed wimps that can't take an insult at this school."

The blue haired one, Saix, glared and left with his posse following. I guessed they just wanted to hear me speak, seeing at that was the worst insult I could come up with. My expression changed to confusion. I looked over at Zexion, surprised to see that he was smiling, "I didn't think you'd have it in you to do that…"

-------

Review?


	4. Learning Secrets

Hooray! I actually stopped being lazy! Then I also lost my beta(sad face), and I was busy.

BEWARE: THIS CHAPTER HAS LOTS OF SWEARING!!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. -.-

--

DAY 2 CONTINUED

--

"Axel says you can play the guitar," Demyx asked at dinner, "Is that true?"

"Yeah…" I responded quietly. After the incident at lunch I had quieted down a lot, trying to process everything in my brain.

"Chie, pass me your phone." Riku, um, asked politely. I took it out of my pocket and tossed it to him. Axel used the chance of me not eating to take some of my salad burrito thing. I stabbed him in the ribs with my finger.

"You know that doesn't hurt." He pointed out. I rolled my eyes. Looking at Riku, I saw he had passes my phone to Sora. I realized they were putting their numbers into my phone. I wondered if either of them had Kairi's number…

"Chie!" Roxas practically shouted. I shook my head, barely noticing my phone was heading straight for my head. I screamed and ducked under the table. Slowly, I stuck my head back up. Axel was looking down at me with a look of amusement on his face. He moved his arm and I switched my view to it. In his hand was my phone. Sora looked like he was about to burst into laugher. I glared at him, and then smiled myself.

"We put everyone's numbers into your phone…" Sora told me, barley able to keep from giggling every word. Axel passed my phone back to me. I opened it and was surprised. In that minute, Riku had managed to put the numbers of my roommates into my phone, **and **make a category for them.

"So you can call us if you get picked on." Demyx explained while taking a bite of his meal. Zexion failed to cover up a snort. I glared at him.

"Hm? What's wrong, Zexion?" Cloud finally spoke up. This was the second time I had heard him speak.

"You should have seen her at lunch today." He paused to watch me glare daggers at him, "Saix found the need to pick on her. She insulted him worse than Demyx can."

There was a faint, 'hey' from Demyx as everyone looked over at me. I bit my lip, "What? I was picked on all the time last year, without Axel there to protect me."

"Well Chie, Saix and his gang are the toughest gang as school. Probably because they're all gay." Larxne said, "If anyone, who is gay of course, doesn't join the gang they get picked on and beat up. Plus… Well, you live in this gang so-"

"Larxene!" Marluxia growled. I was confused, but obviously they weren't going to explain anything to the newbie for a while.

"So... What lunch do you have?" Axel asked me.

--

DAY 3

--

"Saix! Look! The girl has new friends!" The silver haired boy awed sarcastically.

"Oh wow. I didn't think you could talk. Can you understand me?" Larxene responded extra slowly. The boy's eyebrow twitched.

"Looks like Marluxia's bitch can actually do something without him." Saix used as his comeback.

"Poor Sasa. Has Sephy been ignoring you?" Riku said feigning a look of innocence.

"I know that girl's only with you because she's Zexion's whore. You trying to be a straight boy?" A different boy, a black haired one, said. Every second was confusing me more. Barley anything made sense.

"You're the ones getting fucked every night." Larxene rudely pointed out. The black haired boy slapped her. With the beginning on a bloody lip, Laxene smiled evilly, "You did _not _just do that."

"Shit. She's pissed." Riku whispered to Zexion, "We have to calm her down."

I didn't really know what to do, so I just went with instinct, "Larxene… Don't. Whatever it is, don't."

"Look! The whore can speak!" Saix acted surprised. I glared up at him. His eyes opened widely.

"Get out of my sight Saix." An unfamiliar voice spoke out sourly. I turned around to see a college aged boy with long silver hair. He looked down at me, then at Saix, "Leave. Now."

"Sephiroth. What do you want?" Zexion glared sourly at the older guy.

"Hm? I just wanted to meet Saix's new plaything. They always happen to be from your dorm, don't they?" Sephiroth turned his attention to me, "I'm Sephiroth Morikawa. Who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

"Chie." I whispered. I didn't know if I could trust him or now, "Xirion, Chie."

"It's very nice to meet you, Chie. I'll do my best to keep Saix and his friends from picking on you and your friends." He smiled.

"Um… Alright." I could tell by this point that the others didn't seem to like this Sephiroth guy. Sephiroth smiled, patted my head, and left.

"Well this is just great. He likes her." Riku sighed, "Just like Nam."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, confused.

"Horrible." Larxene responded, "When Sephiroth takes a liking to someone… I've got to talk to Mar."

She stood up and left, taking one glace back at up. Riku stood up after her, "I'll go talk with Sora and Namine. Chie… Call Axel, _now_."

I nodded, barley understanding what they were so worried about. Sephiroth seemed like a nice enough guy. At least, he did to me. I took out my phone and pressed speed dial number two, calling Axel. Zexion motioned for me to give him the pone, and I did. He had a worried expression on his face, "Axel? Yeah. It's Zexion. We have a problem. No! Sephiroth took a liking to Chie."

--

"Hey, Zexion?" I asked when we were finally alone, "You know... When those were talking... They said some stuff, and I was just wondering…"

"Yes?" he motioned for me to continue. He always did get annoyed at stuff like this, as Axel told me.

"They were talking about you… And Larxene was saying stuff the other day about the dorm…" I paused, "Are you, you know… gay?"

You've been worried about something as small as that?" He smiled his rare, as I had learn, smile, "Yeah. I am. That's why they started picking on you in the first place."

"So… Then, are you…?" I was in a somewhat awkward position, and I didn't finish my sentence. I wasn't expecting for him to be so calm about the whole thing.

"Dating?" Yes." He stopped walking for a moment, "Who? Demyx."

It took a few moments for that to register in my mind. I stopped, my eyes wide, "Wait. You mean happy, sitarist, Demyx?"

"Yes Chie. The only Demyx you know." He said with a hind of joking sarcasm.

"No way! I didn't think… How long?" I could believe it. Two of my friends that I just met were gay. It's not like I had anything against gays. I even believed that Axel was gay cause he never flirted with girls unless he was trying to get his way.

"Me? Two years. Dem? A little less that a year." He responded nonchalantly, "We've been together for eight months or so."

"Anything else I need to know while I'm in shock?" I asked.

"Nope. Well, at least not from me. You can ask the others about their private lives when we get back to the dorm." He told me. As he was getting farther away from me, I began running to catch up with him. I was seriously confused. I looked around, watching the other students, many of which that were staring at others and me. It kinda made sense to me, since I was a girl that seemed pretty close with a antisocial gay guy. Plus I was new at school anyways. Zexion looked over at me with a smirk on his face, "So, since I have answered… nine of your questions, do I get to ask you nine?"

"Hmph." I sighed. Zexion was really smart at this kind of stuff, "Fine."

"Good. Questions one and two. Do you play the guitar well? Have you ever heard of the band Heartless Earth?"

"One, yep, three years of learning." I thought hard about the band, "Two… I might. I do listen to a lot of music.

He nodded, "Question three. Do you like anyone?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Just answer it." His expression hardened.

"Um… Yes.." I blushed. He nodded, wanting me to tell him who the guy was. I took a breath, "It counts as another question! And he's the lead singer of Birth By Sleep."

"Ventus Kane?" Zexion smirked, "He's a nice kid. I don't know if he'd be into you, but you'd get along."

My eyes widened. Birth By Sleep had been my favorite band for a year. I knew everything about them that went public, "You… You know Ventus Kane?"

"Yeah. He goes to school here." He responded, "Question five. Would you like to meet Ven?"

"Hell. Yes."

"Question six. How about Heartless Earth?"

"Sure, I guess. They sound cool." I shrugged.

"Good." Zexion put his hand out, "I'm Zexion Nomura, Heartless Earth's keyboardist."

--

"Demyx, you watch her. I'm working." Zexion said as the three of us entered the bookstore Zexion worked at, "Unless she wants a job here, she can't follow me as I work."

"Why? I'm busy too..." Demyx leaned over the counter.

"Why do I have to be watched all the time!? I'm thirteen years old!" I asked the two bickering lovers.

"Because of Sephiroth and Saix's gang. If one of them gets you alone…" Demyx didn't continue. They would never tell me why they didn't want me to be alone, but I had some ideas. Namine had told me that they did it to her as well, when she was the target.

"Why can't I hand with Larxene or Namine?" I asked. They were the only girls I hung out with, and hanging out with guys did get annoying.

"Because she's busy. Maybe another time." Zexion shooed me off. Instead of standing there complaining I decided to go look for books. I ended up with a stack of books about frogs and their lives. I sat down at the nearest empty table and randomly flipped through the pages, not even paying any attention to my surroundings.

"Well, if it isn't the little whore." I recognized Saix's voice, "Just my luck. You're all alone."

I tried to scream, but I was scared. Saix was much scarier without the others with me. He pilled me out of my chair and towards to back exit. I was finally able to scream, "Zexion! Demyx!"

Saix glared at me and slapped me. He began to run out of the building, pulling me behind him. I continuously watched behind me, waiting to see either of the guys. Not believing that they were coming, I bit his hand and kicked him in the shin. He pulled back him hand.

"You little bitch."

I took that moment to run. I heard many pairs of footsteps behind me. I didn't stop running until I realized I was trapped. There was a dead end in front of me. I sat down and held my knees to my head. I proceeded to cry, afraid of what he was going to do to me.

"Chie? Chie, what's the matter?" Axel's comforting voice called as he stood me up. I buried my head in this chest. Another pair of footsteps stopped.

"Chie!" Roxas grabbed a hold of my hand and used his other hand to run his fingers through my hair.

"S-saix…" I held on even tighter. Axel's fingernails dug into my arms. It hurt, but I didn't care.

"That bastard. He'll never learn. I'll never leave you alone ever again." He promised.

We both felt a vibrating from my pocket. I pushed back and took it out. I answered in a shaky voice, "Zexion? I'm okay… Yeah. Axel and Roxas are here… He's gone now…"

----

Whoo! Review and you get coooooookkkkkkiiiiieeeeessssssss!!!!!!


End file.
